August 2071 - Team B
Zurück geht es zum Juli 2071 Pearl, 03.08.2071 << << << << Hallo liebes Tagebuch! 28.07.2071: Zur Feier der Rückkehr und das wir zwei neue Mitglieder im Haus haben, schmeißen wir erst mal eine Party und laden wirklich alle ein die wir auf der Insel kennen gelernt haben. Stimmt liebes Tagebuch, wir haben 2 Leute Zuwachs bekommen, denn als wir heim kommen wohnt schon seit Wochen eine junge Frau bei uns die angeblich Cosmos Tochter ist. Ich bin etwas überrascht, das hätte ich dem alten Griesgram gar nicht zugetraut, dass er eine so nette Tochter hat und sich tatsächlich wie ein Vater aufführt, wenn man auch merkt dass er keine Ahnung hat wie das geht, aber da sollte ich ihm wohl keine Tipps geben. Also wir feiern auf jeden Fall und lassen mal so richtig die Sau raus. John kommt auch und erzählt mir dass jemand nach mir in seinem Laden gefragt hätte und ich bekomme ein ganz mulmiges Gefühl, aber heute Abend kann das warten. Also erst mal Party und ich kann dir eins sagen, ich bin nicht allein ins Bett, aber wer das war behalte ich für mich ;) Am nächsten Morgen, ich bin gerade vor ner Stunde ins Bett, weckt mich Sam, angeblich will Reaper was von uns. Schon wieder?!? Ich will doch nur einmal pennen!!! Also raffe ich mich auf und mache mich fertig um unserem Geldgeber nicht so unter die Augen zu treten, mach ich mich hübsch und als ich runter komme, sind die einfach weg. Sag mal steh ich im Wald oder was? Wozu schlepp ich mich unter die Dusche und bin wach, wenn die Säcke nun einfach ohne mich los ziehen um irgendwelche Aufträge zu erledigen. Na gut, wenn Cosmo mich anpissen will, dann kann ich das auch. Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass seine kleine wohl gefragt ist und irgendwer ihr ans Leder will. Na dann sollte man sie doch nicht zu lange an einem Ort finden können, oder? Also schnapp ich sie mir und wir gehen in eine Mall shoppen. Für Cosmo hinterlasse ich noch einen kleinen Denkzettel in der Küche. Natürlich erzählt mir die kleine vertrauenswürdig wie sie ist ihr halbes Leben und dass Cosmo ihr zurzeit gehörig mit seiner Daddy Masche auf den Sack geht, also stachle ich sie ein wenig gegen ihn auf und verspreche ihr sogar ihr nen Kontakt zu vermitteln, der ihr nen Run besorgt. Dieser Soba dürfte doch was dafür springen lassen, wenn man ihm neue Talente vermittelt, vor allem wenn sie magisch sind. Wie es kommen muss sind die Jungs vor uns daheim und Cosmo bekommt Panik und klingelt x mal bei der Kleinen durch während ich mich innerlich fast tot lache. Als wir endlich ankommen, geht zwischen Zoe und Cosmo das Gekeife los, während ich mich schon mal mit den Einkäufen aufs Zimmer zurückziehe. Danach kommen wir zur Besprechung, denn wir sollen einen Vampir aufspüren der irgendwas mit Zoe vorhat und hinter dem Cosmo schon mal her war oder so. Ein Vampir? Ja, nee is klar! Tijon treibt irgendeinen Verrückten in der Matrix auf der weiß wie man Vampire tötet (sprich wie man Einfaltspinseln die an den Quatsch glauben,das Geld aus der Tasche zieht) während Cosmo so richtig paranoid wird und wir uns um einen zweiten Standort kümmern. Zwischendrin werden noch die bisherigen Leichenfundorte des „Vampirs“ gecheckt und John meldet sich schon wieder weil plötzlich dieser Hochstapler in seinem Laden aufgekreuzt ist und neugierige Fragen stellt. 2.8.-3.8.: Jetzt geht’s erst richtig ab. Wir haben im schlechtesten Teil Kingstons eine heruntergekommene Bruchbude die wir nun als Hideout benutzen dürfen. Reaper hat uns ne Ritualprobe zur Verfügung gestellt um unser Ziel zu finden und der Spinner hat es zum Glück abgelehnt mit uns zu arbeiten, trotzdem versuchen wir ihn noch bei Cosmos komischen Bekannten aus Süd Amerika anzuschwärzen, was aber nicht gelingt. Ich geh zu Hank diesem Typen von den Werft Boys und schaue ihm beim Aufspüren zu. Unser Ziel hockt im Hafen und weil er neugierig ist kommt er gleich mit genau wie seine Freundin diese Chris. Ist wohl auch ne Magierin und ich könnte mir gut vorstellen dass die bei den Jungs noch für was anderes zuständig ist. Also als wir astral nachsehen, haut der Kerl ab und wir verfolgen ihn in eine Kneipe wo er seelenruhig auf uns wartet. Wir sind alle mit dabei, außer Cosmo, der mal wieder den solo macht, sogar Hank und Chris und was bringt uns das? Nichts, weil Hank sich von dem Typen lähmen lässt und Chris Blindlings rein stürmt während Puck und Tejon sich so lange Streiten bis die Sicherheit der Bar ihnen das Fell gerben will. Die Einzige die an die Kohle denkt und das Ziel verfolgt bin also ich und weil das Rasierwasser des Typen so penetrant ist kann ich ihm sogar noch ein paar Blocks folgen bis sich seine Spur leider im Gedränge vor einem Club verliert. Also nichts wie hin zu seinem Versteck, wo wir auf ne Drohne und Cosmo treffen. Die Drohne übernimmt Sam geschickt aber kaum haben wir sie und Cosmo aufgeklärt wird’s langsam belebter am Zielort weil ständig irgendwer da zur Arbeit kommt. Wir schleichen uns in den Unterschlupf unseres Ziels und finden, NICHTS. Ätzend! Als wir wieder zum Auto gehen wo Puck und Zoe auf uns warten, bricht die Hölle los. Zig Drohnen, Schüsse von allen Seiten und direkt vor mir erscheint ein Feuergeist, der mir erst mal die Klamotten versaut und die Frisur ruiniert. Ich Schleppe mich mit letzter Kraft in den Hideout und verriegle die Tür, hoffentlich hält der Hüter sie auf. Warum sind diese Irren ausgerechnet hinter mir her? Dieser Spinner faselt was von Verderbnis und Sünden bereuen? Sind wir hier in nem Historiendrama oder was? Die Tür und die Sprengfalle genau wie der Hüter halten sie nicht lange auf und selbst verstecken scheint nicht zu helfen, denn der Spinner finde mich sofort. Neben ihm ein angeschlagener Typ und mir stockt der Atem. Das ist es also, dieser vermaledeite Kerl vom Schiff. Bei unserem ersten Auftrag, den ich doch auf seinem Rettungsboot erschreckt habe aber am leben ließ. Diesem Wichser habe ich das alles zu verdanken? Ich werde nie wieder jemanden verschonen! Das darf doch nicht wahr sein! Und wieder die Leier von Dunkelheit und böse und bla bla. Zum Glück kommen die Jungs endlich in Wallung und erledigen die beiden schnell genug, aber Cosmo und Tejon haben sehr wohl mitbekommen, dass der Spinner mich für den „Vampir“ hält. Cosmo sieht mich auch schon ganz komisch an, als wir zurück gehen und feststellen das unser Wagen ebenfalls im Eimer ist und der Hacker und Rigger des Gegner Teams mit ihrem Auto fliehen konnten. Zum Glück hat Puck ein Auto aufgetan und wir können abhauen und unsere Wunden lecken. Scheiße tut das weh. Sonst ist das nicht so schmerzhaft und heilen tut es auch viel schneller. Was hat dieser Spinner noch gleich gesagt? Ich sei das verderben und das meine Existenz Sünde sei? Warum, und warum meine und nicht die von Cosmo, der ja immerhin schon viel mehr auf dem Kerbholz hat als ich? Und was hat das ausgerechnet mit diesen dämlichen Vampirlegenden auf sich? Ich meine das ist doch alles quatsch. Meine schnelle Heilung und der Trick mit dem Nebel das ist alles Magie, das habe ich doch durch Enshu gelernt und die Loas geben die Gabe weiter und nicht irgendein Fabelwesen mit spitzen Zähnen. Und das ich mich dauernd nur von Alkohol, Fruchtsäften und Salzlecksteinen ernähre, ja und? Ich achte eben auf meine Linie! Und Hungerattacken hat jede Frau einmal die so eine Diät mitmacht. Das ist völlig normal! Das einzige sind diese Blackouts die mich ein wenig beunruhigen. Da sind Bilder in meinem Kopf die wie Erinnerungen aussehen, aber das bin nicht ich! Nur ein Loa würde nie so etwas tun. Ich meine, ja die Leute glauben das Voodoo Menschenopfer und Blut ist, aber das ist höchstens das Verderbnis der Petro Loas und ihrer schwarzen Anhänger, Enshu ist Güte und Weisheit und kein Blut trinkender Irrer. Wir opfern Rum und Zigarren oder auch mal Schmuck und Tierhäute. Und Enshu würde mich sicher verstoßen wenn ein Petro Loa ständig in mich fahren würde. Ich verstehe das nicht und das macht mir Kopfschmerzen, außerdem spannt überall die Haut. Ich will ins Bett und 1000 Jahre schlafen mit ganz viel Brandsalbe! Das ist so anstrengend alles und überhaupt der Spinner hatte doch einen Dachschaden, aber so komisch wie mich alle ansehen wird Cosmo bestimmt gleich DIE Frage stellen! Was soll ich da bloß sagen, das ergibt doch keinen Sinn und diese verdammten Kopfschmerzen und die grausamen Bilder! Ich würde niemals Blut... schnief das tut weh und ich will keine Fragen beantworten, ich will zu meiner MAMI!!!! heul <<<<<< As I was going up the stairs, I met a man who wasn't there. He wasn't there again today. I wish, I wish he'd go away. - Unbekannt Hallo liebes Tagebuch nun jagen wir diesen Spinner schon seit einigen Tagen durch die Gegend und ständig entwischt er uns wieder. Die anderen lassen mich zum Glück in Ruhe, aber meine Brandwunden tun trotzdem höllisch weh und Zeit zum einkaufen hatte ich auch noch keine. Cosmo macht Druck, ich solle mittels Magie den Typen aufspüren aber es ist ganz deutlich, ich habe nicht den Segen der Loas für dieses Unterfangen. Es kostet mich immens viel Kraft und ganze drei Anläufe bis endlich ein Diener der Loas erscheint und etwas unwillig meiner Bitte folgt. Was ist nur an diesem Kerl, das die Loas nicht wollen, das wir ihn ausschalten? Dann haben wir ihn endlich eingekreist, er hockt in den Bergen auf einem Plateau und hat sich dort verkrochen. Wir schleppen uns dort hinauf und kreisen ihn ein. Ganz vorsichtig und immer auf der Hut aber natürlich schafft er es trotzdem sehr nahe an uns herran zu kommen, bevor wir ihn bemerken. Aber er tötet uns nicht einen nach dem anderen sondern lässt sich auf einen Kampf mit Cosmo ein. Warum? Ist er es leid zu morden und zu fliehen? Cosmo hätte keine Chance aber Tijon mäht den Kerl aus dem Hinterhalt nieder und wir gewinnen wenn auch nicht ehrenvoll oder elegant. Vielleicht wussten die Loas das und Ogoun hat deswegen sein Veto eingelegt? Naja, Hauptsache wir sind alle noch am Leben und ich kann endlich ein wenig schlafen, auch wenn Cosmo schon wieder mit diesem 2 low druck macht. << Pearl 06.08.2071 <<<< That is not dead which can eternal lie, And with strange aeons even death may die. - Schriftsteller des 19. Jhd. Hallo liebes Tagebuch, ich habe doch ein wenig Glück, denn die Piraten lassen sich mit dem Antworten auf den Köder viel Zeit und so kann ich noch ausschlafen und meine Wunden behandeln und Tijon kauft mir sogar einige neue Klamotten auf die ich mich schon sehr freue <3 Nur einen Frisör Termin muss ich noch dringend machen, denn meine Haare sind schon ziemlich eklig nach dem Brandanschlag.Diesen Bastard von Priester sollen seine Höllendämonen fressen oder wenn die Petro Loas ihn bekommen dann soll Erzulie Dantor ihn sich schnappen und seinen Penis im Fegefeuer braten. Egal, wir haben zu tun als ich endlich zu mir komme, denn Sam ist wieder fit und die Piraten haben geantwortet. Dieser Zwerg von der Werft fliegt uns nach Grenada wo wir die Typen treffen sollen. Zum Glück konnte ich Cosmo von Grenada überzeugen denn nach Trinidad hätten mich keine 10 Pferde mit denen im Schlepptau bekommen. Damit meine Mutter alle zu uns nach hause einlädt und sich erst mal Geschichten erzählen lässt? Nein danke! Also in Grenada hat Tijon schon eine nette kleine Insel ausgesucht zu der wir mit einem gemieteten Boot fahren und dort den Piraten auflauern, aber die kommen natürlich nur ein Unterhändler und ein angeheuerter Typ der die Steine begutachten soll die wir als Bezahlung anbieten. Zumindest habe ich die Zeit die Gunst der Loa wieder auf mir zu spüren als mir jeder zauber und jede Beschwörung ohne Anstrengung gelingt. Auch puk kann ich endlich beweisen, dass die Loa mächtig sind, denn einen ihrer Diener bitte ich Puk die große Ehre teil werden zu lassen und als Serviteur die Macht der Invisibles zu erfahren. Und das klappt auch super denn er schlägt den Unterhändler mit nur einem Hieb nieder, als diese gehen wollen nachdem die Verhandlungen schief gelaufen sind. Cosmo versucht die Piraten zu erpressen, während Sam sie orten soll, doch die Piraten erschießen diesen Gadget eiskalt statt zu verhandeln und damit ist ihr Unterhändler dem Tode geweiht. Sobald Sam den Standort hat verlasse ich die fleischliche Hülle und nehme den Invisibles mit um 2Low zu retten. Das funktioniert so gut dass seine Bewacher sich vor Angst in die hosen machen und der Kapitän uns ziehen lässt und sogar ein Beiboot dalässt während sie die Flucht ergreifen. Diese feigen Hunde versuchen nicht mal ihren Kameraden zu retten! Leider ist es für 2 Lows Kumpel zu spät und wir können nichts mehr tun als ihn mit nach Jamaika zu nehmen, nachdem ich seinen Körper vom Blut gesäubert habe und 2Low seine Wut an dem Unterhändler der Piraten ausgelassen hat. Das beste ist aber das der Diamant Experte uns netterweise einige Schleifer und Käufer empfiehlt wo wir gewinnbringend die Steine loswerden. Cosmo handelt die Typen Eiskalt auf 10% des Erlöses runter und so bleiben uns gesamt doch glatt 1,17 MILLIONEN NY *wuhuuu* Jetzt heißt es erst mal verschnaufen und ausspannen. Einige von uns wollen ihre Ausrüstung upgraden und ich werde mich in Magie üben, damit mir nie wieder etwas misslingt. Ich soll für Tejon die Foki des verfluchten Priesters zu Geld machen, aber leider will John mir nicht helfen, denn jemand sucht nach diesen Stücken und hat eine hohe Belohnung auf Hinweise ausgesetzt, wenn man ihm sagt, wo und wer die Stücke verkaufen wollte. Danke John du bis ein Goldstück :-* << Tagebuch eines unbekannten Streetsams >>Öffne Datei… 11.06.2071: Wir sind endlich bei unserem Kontakt angekommen. Ein schräger Typ! Lungert zusammen mit seiner „Gang“ auf einer stillgelegten Werft herum und hält sich offenbar für einen Wikinger! Und sowas soll ein Profi sein? Naja, wenn Jasmin es sagt… 17.06.2071: Unser Schieber nennt sich einfach nur Mr. „Hank“. Sein erster Auftrag ist simpel: einen unbewachten Tanker aufbringen und versenken. Klingt nach einem Test. Morgen geht’s los. 18.06.2071: Wir sind unterwegs. Canonball hat unser Schiff so nahe wie möglich herangebracht, nachdem Reboot unser Ziel geortet hat. Sie sind beide an Bord zurückgeblieben, während der Rest von uns mit dem Boot die letzten Meter überbrückt, zusammen mit einer hübschen Menge Sprengstoff und einem fetten Störsender. Jetzt gilt’s! >>Zugriff von neuer IP. Bitte Passwort zur Bestätigung der Benutzer-Identität eingeben… >>Passwort bestätigt. Öffne Datei… 24.06.2071: Verdammter Drek! Was zur Hölle ist da schief gelaufen? Sie sind alle tot! Und mich haben sie auch erwischt! Drek! Von wegen „keine Bewachung“! Die Penner haben offensichtlich nur auf uns gewartet! Wollte dieser Mr. „Hank“ uns etwa verarschen? Wollte Jasmin uns loswerden? Jedenfalls kann ich nicht mehr zurück. Drek! Wir haben’s vermasselt! Aber warum haben sie mich gehen lassen? Naja, egal. Irgendwie habe ich es mit dem kleinen Boot wieder an Land geschafft, keine Ahnung wie. Bin unterwegs halb verdurstet. Verdammte Bastarde! Keine Ahnung, wer die Typen waren. Aber das wird ihr letzter Fehler gewesen sein! Und mit der verdammten Hure, die mich gebissen hat, fange ich an! Ich hoffe nur, ich werde nicht selbst so ein…Ding! Oh Gott! Ich muss schnell zu einem Doc! 26.06.2071: Puh! Der Doc sagt, es ist alles okay. Nichts Auffälliges in meinem Blut. Da habe ich nochmal Schwein gehabt! Jetzt kann ich mich auf die Suche nach Canonball und Reboot machen. Wenn ich ihnen die Geschichte erzähle, werden sie mich entweder auslachen oder auf der Stelle erschießen. Ich sollte vielleicht nicht alle Details erzählen. Aber ich brauche die Hilfe von einem „Spezialisten“. Jemandem, der sich mit solchen Dingern auskennt. Und der weiß, wie man sie fertigmacht! Hm. Scheint so, als müsste ich den beiden früher oder später doch ein bisschen mehr erzählen… 03.07.2071: Canonball und Reboot haben sich nach dem gescheiterten Run mit dem Schiff aus dem Staub gemacht und sind auch erstmal untergetaucht. Zum Glück waren die beiden recht einfach zu finden. Ich habe ihnen in Kürze alles erzählt. Sie haben es mit Fassung getragen. Haben mich nur kurz ausgelacht. Und mir keine Kugel verpasst. Ich wäre sowieso schneller gewesen… 14.07.2071: Wir haben uns ein bisschen nach der Schlampe umgehört. Aber niemand scheint sie zu kennen. Leider habe ich die anderen nicht richtig gesehen. Aber ihr Gesicht werde ich dafür so schnell nicht wieder vergessen! Wir sollten unsere Suche ausweiten und auch Cannonballs Spielzeuge als zusätzliche Augen und Ohren nutzen… 18.07.2071: Wir haben tatsächlich einen Spezialisten gefunden, der sich mit solchen Viechern auskennt. Und er hilft uns sogar gegen eine kleine Gebühr, sie zur Strecke zu bringen! Er nennt sich selbst nur „Priest“. Wirkt zwar ein bisschen durchgeknallt und ziemlich fanatisch, der Gute, aber er hat immerhin einen guten Ruf in den Schatten. Nach allem, was man so hört. Und es scheinen ihn einige Leute zu kennen. Die Jagd wird sicher interessant! 03.08.2071: Wir haben endlich eine heiße Spur von ihr! Eines von Canonballs Spielzeugen hat ihr Gesicht in der Nähe des Hafens vor einer Bar geortet. Jetzt müssen wir schnell sein, bevor sie wieder entwischt! Die Beinarbeit in den einschlägigen Läden war ja nicht sehr ergiebig. Das ist unser Chance! Der Priester begleitet uns. Er sagt, er könne es spüren, wenn sich „eine Kreatur des Satans“ in seiner Nähe aufhält. Er hat uns außerdem mit spezieller Holz-Munition ausgestattet, um ihre „widernatürlichen Kräfte“ auszuschalten. Für uns alle hoffe ich, dass er weiß, was er da tut… 03.08.2071: Die Drohne hat sie und die Anderen in einem Wagen bis zu einem Lagerhaus am Container-Hafen verfolgt. Wir folgen mit etwas Abstand. Der Priester bestätigt, dass er die Schlampe in der Nähe spüren kann. Er hat mir erzählt, dass sie wohl bereits für eine ganze Reihe von Morden in den letzten Monaten hier in Kingston verantwortlich sein soll. Würde mich nicht wundern… Als ihr Wagen parkt, bereiten wir alles vor. Canonball bringt seine ganzen Spielzeuge in Stellung. Ich werde mich zusammen mit dem Priester diesem Ungeheuer direkt entgegen stellen. Heute Nacht wirst du sterben, Schlampe! >>Ende der Aufzeichnung. Neuen Artikel anlegen? Tagebuch des "Priesters" >>Bitte verifizieren Sie sich. Warte auf Eingabe biometrischer Daten… >>Scanne biometrische Daten… >>Biometrische Daten akzeptiert. Zugang gewährt… 10.07.2071: Meine Arbeit hier ist beendet. Alle Ghule sind vernichtet und das städtische Wasserwerk wieder sicher. Es sollte nun nicht wieder zu unerklärlichem „Personalmangel“ kommen. In einem Schattenforum habe ich von einem seltsamen Mord in Kingston gehört. Das Opfer weist alle typischen Merkmale auf. Tatort und ungefähre Tatzeit passen ebenfalls ins Profil. Ich sollte der Sache nachgehen. Vermutlich treibt sich in Kingston eine weitere Ausgeburt des Satans herum. Ich werde den nächsten Flug dorthin nehmen und die Sache genauer untersuchen. 16.07.2071: Ein weiterer Mord. Damit sind es nun schon zwei. Nach dem gleichen Muster. Ich habe mir vor Ort einen ersten Überblick verschafft. Die Kreatur hat ihren Unterschlupf vermutlich an einem abgelegenen Ort irgendwo in der Nähe des Wassers. Was in Kingston auf erstaunlich viele Orte zutrifft. Sie hat ungewöhnlich große Mordlust. So eine schnelle Abfolge von Morden ist eher untypisch. Vielleicht handelt es sich doch um mehrere Vampire. Jagen im Rudel ist jedoch auch eher untypisch. Ich werde mich in den Schatten weiter umhören und noch mehr Indizien sammeln. 18.07.2071: Die Indizien verdichten sich. Heute bin ich von einem Runner kontaktiert worden, der eine direkte Begegnung mit der Kreatur hatte – und es erstaunlicherweise überlebt hat. Ich habe den Wahrheitsgehalt seiner Behauptungen mit meinen gottgegebenen Kräften überprüft. Er scheint die Wahrheit zu sagen. Ich erkenne an seiner Seele keine Anzeichen für eine Verderbnis des Satans. Er muss mehr Glück als Verstand gehabt haben. Er hat mir immerhin eine ungefähre Beschreibung des Aussehens dieses Wesens gegeben. Damit sollte ich die Kreatur deutlich einfacher finden können. Ich habe eingewilligt, ihm und seinem Team dabei zu helfen, das götterlästerliche Monster endgültig von seinem Dasein zu erlösen. 26.07.2071: Es gibt weitere Tote. Immer nach dem gleichen Muster. Bisher habe ich noch keine vielversprechende Spur. Mithilfe meiner Kräfte habe ich die Kreatur noch nicht aufspüren können. Vermutlich verbirgt sie sich die meiste Zeit hinter einer mächtigen Barriere, die ich nicht durchdringen kann. 01.08.2071: Es gibt eine weitere Anfrage. Über ein Schattenforum bin ich von einem anderen Runner kontaktiert worden, der Jagd auf diese Abscheulichkeit machen möchte. Entweder aus persönlichem oder beruflichem Interesse. Es handelt sich vermutlich um das gleiche Monster. Oder es sind doch mehrere. Eventuell jagen sie doch gemeinsam. Ich habe mich mit ihm getroffen. Er scheint auch die Wahrheit zu sagen. Habe ihm etwas Spezial-Munition verkauft und werde versuchen, alle Kräfte für die Jagd zu bündeln – falls meine derzeitigen Auftraggeber zustimmen. 02.08.2071: Ich hatte gerade Besuch von ein paar ziemlich professionell wirkenden Typen – vermutlich organisierte Kriminalität oder Geheimdienst. Sie wollten mit mir über mögliche „Interessenkonflikte“ sprechen. Ich habe ihnen klar gemacht, dass hier offensichtlich ein Missverständnis vorliegt und ich ihnen nicht im Weg stehe. Damit scheint die Sache geklärt zu sein. Zum Glück scheinen sie mich und meinen Ruf in den Schatten zu kennen und haben mich bald wieder in Ruhe gelassen. Ansonsten hätte das ziemlich übel ausgehen können. Memo an mich: zeitnah neuen Unterschlupf suchen und demnächst vorsichtiger sein, wenn sich jemand von Angesicht zu Angesicht mit mir treffen will! 03.08.2071: Endlich! Es gibt eine heiße Spur! Offenbar hat es der Rigger meines Auftraggebers geschafft, die gottlose Kreatur mit seinen Drohnen aufzuspüren. Ich werde mich sofort bereit machen. Endlich kann ich diesem mordlüsternen Monster das Handwerk legen! Leider ist eine weitere Kooperation von meinem Auftraggeber nicht gewünscht. Die Unterstützung hätten wir gut gebrauchen können. Nun liegt es also an mir, das Morden zu beenden! 03.08.2071: Wir sind fast vor Ort. Ich spüre den Vampir tatsächlich in der Nähe. Mit den Kräften des Herrn, der mich die Kreaturen des Satans erspüren lässt, werde ich sie auch von dieser Erde tilgen! Ob sie bereut oder nicht, sie wird durch mich gerichtet und erlöst werden! Herr, schenke mir die Kraft, deinen Willen auf Erden zu vollstrecken und die Kreaturen des Satans, die deiner Herrlichkeit spotten, zur rechten Einsicht zu bekehren und von ihrem lästerlichen Dasein zu erlösen! Im Namen des Vaters, des Sohnes und des Heiligen Geistes. Amen! >>Starte Video-Aufzeichnung... >>Verbinde mit Server...Verbindung erfolgreich hergestellt. >>Warte auf Sicherheitsfreigabe...Bitte authentifizieren Sie sich. >>Überprüfe Schlüssel...Bitte warten... >>Sicherheitsfreigabe erteilt. Starte Video-Upload... Cosmo 06.08.2071 Wenn man die Verantwortung für die Leben anderer Menschen trägt muss man manchmal harte Entscheidungen fällen und dann mit den Konsequenzen leben, ganz gleich welcher Art diese sein werden. Ich traf die Entscheidung meinen langjährigen Chummer 2Low und seinen Partner Gadget nicht in den Händen von Piraten zu lassen, und sie auch nicht gegen Lösegeld freizukaufen, sondern mit Gewalt zu befreien. Die Gründe dafür sind vielfältig. Einerseits ergab es für mich zu diesem Zeitpunkt keinen Sinn, weshalb eine Piratencrew, die nicht für Menschenhandel bekannt war, für zwei Schmuggler ein solch horrendes Lösegeld fordern sollte und andererseits hatte ich keine Garantie, dass sie sie auch wirklich nach Zahlung freilassen würde. Deshalb erschien es mir als das Sinnvollste an ihre Habgier zu appellieren und ein Gegenangebot zu meinen Konditionen zu stellen. Ich habe hoch gepokert und einen teuren Preis gezahlt. Gadget ist tot und wir haben ¥200.000 gespart. Mit dieser Entscheidung muss ich nun leben. Ich hoffe 2Low kann mir eines Tages verzeihen. Ich kann jedoch verstehen, dass er Zeit brauchen wird, das ganze zu verkraften, da er bis auf sein eigenes Leben alles verloren hat, was ihm wichtig war. Ich für meinen Teil brauche erstmal eine Auszeit um einige Dinge zu überdenken. Weiter im Text geht es im September 2071